Who's Kristina's mom
by carson34
Summary: Sonny and Carly's lives are about to be turn up side down when Alexis drops a bombshell on the fact she is not Kristina's mom! Some of the other characters are: Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Alexis, Jason, Sam, Ric
1. The truth

Alexis and Kristina are in their check up visit from Kristina's illness. The doctor has Alexis come out in the hall so he can talk to her.

Doctor: Do you know that you are not your daughter's biological mother?

Alexis: what do you mean?

Doctor: yours and Sonny's blood should have made an o postivie. Kristina is a match to Sonny and Carly's little boy, Morgan.

Alexis: are you positive?

Doctor: yes.

Alexis moves over and heads to find Kristina playing and is happy.

Alexis: I am taking my daughter home.

Doctor: alright.

Alexis: do me a favor and not tell Sonny and Carly the truth about Kristina?

Doctor: alright.

Alexis: thanks.

Alexis and Kristina head home to Ric and Molly.

Alexis: I went to the doctor and he said that Kristina is not my biological daughter.

Ric: who's her mother then?

Alexis: Carly is but she and Sonny don't know it yet.


	2. Romance trip

Author note: This chapter is very short and I promise soon that I will be posting chapter 3. This chapter only feature Sonny and Carly. Also thank you for the feedback. Also join my facebook fan page: The weblink is on my profile wall. Thanks again!

Chapter 2: Sonny and Carly's trip

Sonny decided that he wanted to take Carly out on a trip for their date weekend. Bobbie had said that she would watch the boys.

Sonny: thank you for never giving up on me.

Carly: I almost did a couple of years ago.

Sonny: and I had to fight for you to come home to me and Michael.

Carly: and now look at us. We have Morgan.

Sonny: thank you for giving us another little boy.

Carly: you are welcome. I want to try to have a little girl.

After Carly said that they made love. Carly and Sonny enjoyed their weekend together.


	3. Birthday celebration

Author note: Kristina was part of chapter 3 but it was mostly about Morgan's birthday! Also as I mention last chapter; I created a fan page on facebook and all you have to do is type in "Carson34" to find me. Since I do have facebook account in my real name; I just don't accepted anyone that I don't know. Thanks love.

Chapter 3: Morgan's first birthday celebration

Morgan's first birthday is today and so Carly and Sonny started to planned their son's birthday for this weekend.

Carly: Michael, you ready to go to the zoo with Morgan and daddy, Kristina?

Michael: yeah mom.

Sonny just brought down Morgan in his cute first birthday outfit. Today was his birthday and so Carly and Sonny planned to take the boys and Kristina to the zoo.

Kristina: Hey, Michael.

Michael: Hey Kristina. Ready to go?

Alexis: Can we talk for a minute?

Sonny: yeah what about?

Alexis: she has not been feeling good lately. I need to make sure that you will keep an extra watch.

Sonny: we will.

Alexis: alright I will see you guys later.

Alexis leaves the penthouse and feel guilty about not telling Carly the truth of her daughter. She also knew that the minute that Carly and Sonny learn that Kristina is not her daughter; they would take her away. The family had a great time at the Zoo.

- Weekend-

It's the morning of Morgan's party and Carly is getting him ready as Sonny is getting everything ready.

Carly: You are such a big little boy. I can't believe that you are one.

Sonny and Carly enjoyed the birthday party with their family and friends.


	4. almost reveal

Chapter 4: Alexis almost tells Sonny and Carly about Kristina

Author note: Sorry guys about the lack of update recently but I have been really busy lately with my personal life. I have created a fan page on facebook and if you would like to like it then please go to my profile wall and click on the link where you get updates mostly on what storylines that I am working on! Now on to the late update on this story.

- Sonny and Carly's house -

It's time for Kristina to have her weekend visit with her dad and Carly. Alexis was dropping her daughter off and then heads for Molly's doctor visit. Sonny and Kristina have a great time and Sonny sees the same features that his wife has in his daughter. After Carly and the kids are in bed, Sonny calls Benny.

Sonny: Benny I need you to look into Alexis Davis's pregnancy. My daughter is looking more like my wife then Alexis. Let me know what you find out.

Sonny heads up to bed because tomorrow he has dropped Kristina off at her mom's house. Carly decides that she wants to go with them.

It's the next morning and now it's time for Carly and Sonny to drop Kristina off.

Sonny: hey are you ready to go?

Carly: yeah.

Sonny and Carly enter the lake house and drop their daughter off. Now he wishes that Kristina was their daughter so he did not have to keep dropping her off. Alexis has to bite her tounge as keeping it quiet that Kristina is Carly's daughter.


	5. Pregnancy

Author note: I promise that the reveal is coming up soon about how Kristina's maternally. I am going to try to finished this story by September 16, 2012. I know that this chapter is very short but I am working on planning a wedding and we have a lot of things that are planned this weekend. I am going to try to update this story on Monday or Tuesday. The kids go back to school on Wednesday and there for I go to work on Wednesday and so I will be updating as soon as I can.

Sonny is coming home soon after Carly has not been feeling good for the past couple of the days. Carly decides to take the pregnancy.

Carly: I'm pregnant.

Sonny gets home as soon as she finds out the new baby and now she gets to tell her husband about it.

Sonny: How are you feeling?

Carly: better. I just took a test.

Sonny: a pregnancy test?

Carly: yes.

Sonny: and?

Carly: I'm pregnant. We are having another baby.

Sonny gives his wife a kiss and gives a kiss.


	6. new addition

Author note: This has been a nuts week and like I am trying to get this storyline done in 14 days as I am writing this and planning a wedding and what's making things harder is that we are having schools start up again. So I am going to get this chapter and chapter 7 done tonight before I go to bed and before Big Brother starts tonight! Today's chapter are just with Sonny and Carly with their family.

_**Sonny's kitchen**_

Sonny is making breakfast for his family and Bobbie, Jason and his father. Carly had called everyone and told them to be at their house in the morning.

Carly: hey babe.

Sonny: hey, when is everyone is coming for today?

Carly: in about twenty minutes.

Sonny: want to help set the table?

Carly: yeah.

Kristina walks into her father's kitchen not knowing about the new baby.

Kristina: hey daddy.

Sonny: hey, sweetie.

Kristina: is Grandpa coming?

Sonny: yes and uncle Jason and Carly's mom Bobbie.

Kristina: okay.

Sonny: go find your bother.

Kristina starts to running off to go find her brother. Bobbie starts knocking on the door and Carly answers it.

Bobbie: Hey sweetie

Carly: hey mom.

Bobbie: what's this surprise?

Carly: you have to wait until Mike and Jason get here.

Mike and Jason walk into the room and smile at Carly as Sonny walks into the room with the food. Michael, Kristina, and Morgan walk down the stairs. Michael is holding his brother's hand.

They start to eat and Sonny stops and ready to tell them about their new baby.

Sonny: alright, who's ready for this big reveal? We are sure that you guys are going to be happy with this?

Carly: We are pregnant!

Bobbie: oh my gosh!

Jason: Congrats, I am happy for you.

The kids just look happy about their new baby sibling along with Mike.


	7. The truth reveal part 1

Author note: This has been a nuts week and like I am trying to get this storyline done in 14 days as I am writing this and planning a wedding and what's making things harder is that we are having schools start up again. So I am going to get this chapter and chapter 7 done tonight before I go to bed and before Big Brother starts tonight! Tonight I am revealing my vision of a different mother for Kristina. I do not own any of the characters but just the storyline.

_**Alexis's house**_

Ric walks into the house to have a nice day with his wife and step-daughter. Ric notices that there is something on his wife's mind and wonders what's going on in his wife's mind.

Ric: hey what's wrong?

Alexis: Kristina is not my daughter.

Ric: you gave birth to her.

Alexis: yes I did however she's not my daughter. I miscarried the baby that I was pregnant.

Ric: I am still not getting how she's not your daughter

Alexis: The doctor had Carly donate her eggs and Sonny's sperm to give her a new baby and I convice the doctor to allow me to have the eggs that were donated and got pregnant that way. Now I need to tell Sonny and Carly that I lost my baby with Sonny and got pregnant with Carly and Sonny's baby.

Ric: really?

Alexis: yes.

Ric: now we need to tell Sonny and Carly about their daughter. They are going to be mad about this.

Author note: Hey guys, How did you like this? Let me know if you are excited for Sonny and Carly learning about the truth.


	8. The truth reveal part 2

Author note: Got a little over a week to finished this storyline and tonight's planned is to get chapter 8 and 9 to be at least written and along posted. So we will see. We all have waited for Carly and Sonny to learn the truth about Kristina. Remember in the show, she is Alexis's daughter but in my story is Carly's daughter. This week has been nuts and the schools have started and so my posting days have gone down late.

Kristina gets a nasty fall that Alexis and Ric have to take her daughter to the hospital. Sonny and Carly head to meet her there.

Sonny: hey. How is she?

Doctor: Alexis, you need to tell them who's Kristina's real mom?

Sonny: What do you mean?

Doctor: Alexis is not the biological mother of Kristina but your wife is.

Carly: what do you mean that she is my daughter?

Doctor: I mean that Kristina is your daughter and not Alexis. I will let Alexis fill you in why it's the truth.

Alexis walks into the room and sees her ex-boyfriend and his wife talking to the doctor which makes her think that they know the truth.

Sonny: You want to tell me why?

Alexis: I miscarried our baby and so I went to the doctor and conviced him to let me carry yours and Carly's baby. Kristina is your daughter.

Carly was controlling her anger and hurt and heads to see her daughter. Sonny watched his wife.

Sonny: I am going to get custody of my daughter.

Alexis: Will you guys allow me to visit her?

Sonny: I don't think at this time it will happen. You are her aunt by marriage thou. Ric, How long have you known about this?

Ric: Not that long.

Alexis: Sonny, I'm sorry.

Sonny: I need to go find my wife and daughter.

Sonny leaves and goes to find his daughter's room. Sonny and Carly know that they are going to explained to their daughter that Carly is her mother and not Alexis.

Kristina: Daddy, where's mommy?

Sonny knew that it was better to get it done with right then there. Alexis walks into her niece's room and smiles at the little girl that was up until 10 minutes ago was her daughter.

Kristina: Mommy, what's wrong?

Alexis: Kristina, I am not your mommy but Carly is. I carried you in my belly but your mom is Carly.

Kristina: what?

Sonny: sweetie, you are coming home with me and mommy right now.

(The Next Morning)

Sonny walks into his daughter's room to find her pregnant wife sleeping there by their little girl. Kristina was reading her favorite book while her mom is sleeping. Sonny walks over to his wife and tries to wake her up.

Sonny: hey

Carly wakes up five minutes later and smiles at her husband and her daughter. They are bringing their little girl home tonight. They had filed custody papers yesterday night and got a judge to agree with their request to bring their daughter home.

Author note: There is more chapters to come! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	9. Custody, park and lashing out

Author note: Hey guys, I am back with chapter 9 and as this story is coming to a close next weekend. So today I am getting this chapter and the final chapter written and posted. I hope that we all have enjoyed this story together. But I only have one last chapter. Here is to chapter 9. Thank you all for reviews that you have given to me.

_**Custody, Park, and lashing out**_

(Courthouse)

Diane is walking out of the judge room and finds Sonny and Carly sitting with their children.

Sonny: How did it go?

Diane: It went very well and you have full custody of Kristina.

Sonny: thank you Diane.

Alexis walks out of the courtroom and sees Sonny and Carly there. Kristina looks at her mother and smiles. Max walks up to Alexis and Ric.

Max: The boss wants you to stay away from his daughter for the time being. I suggest that you leave before you make his wife and daughter upset.

Alexis and Ric walked out of the city hall. Sonny and Carly decided to take their family to the park and celebrate.

(The Park)

Michael is sitting with his little brother and sister. Sonny and Carly are watching their children play with each other.

Michael: mom, is Kristina living with us full time?

Carly: Michael, Kristina is your sister. Your father and I did not know that Alexis carried Kristina for us.

Michael: should we not be grateful for her?

Carly: We are.

Sonny's cell phone rings and he has to go so they take the kids back to the house. Letricia keeps the kids busy so Carly can run some errands. Carly now owns the hunted star thanks to her uncle giving it to her.

(Lashing out)  
Alexis is sitting at the bar at the hunted star after losing custody of Kristina. She doesn't know how she would let this happen. She doesn't see that Carly walks into the room.

Carly: You have a lot of nerve of showing your face here! Get out!

Alexis: Carly I am sorry for keeping her from you guys.

Carly: Why did you do it?

Alexis: I wanted to have my baby that I kept in my belly for three months before I lost it.

Carly: so you stole my eggs and got Kristina? Did you not think that the truth would come out? How much longer did you think that you could keep this from me and Sonny?

Alexis: I am sorry.

Carly: get out!

Alexis gets up and walks to her car. She is hoping that in the future Carly would let her see Kristina.

Author note: So here is to the next to final chapter of Who's Kristina's mom? remember this is not what's going to happen on the show. Sam and Jason will appear in the final chapter along with Alexis and Ric. I do not own any of the characters but just this storyline.


	10. Pleads, birth, and future

_**Author note: **_Hey guys. I am back for another chapter with a couple days to go to finished this chapter. It's the final chapter and I'm so excited to finished this chapter.

Chapter 10: Pleads, birth, and future

(Carly's office)

Alexis walks into the office hoping to convice Carly to let her visit Kristina. She misses her daughter.

Carly: What do you want?

Alexis: I want to visit my daughter.

Carly: She's not your daughter. She's mine! You're her aunt! That's it.

Alexis: Can we possibliltly work it out that I can visit her?

Carly: maybe in the future but not right now.

Carly is about 8 months pregnant with her baby. She and Sonny had decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby until she gives birth.

(BIRTH)

Carly is on maternally leave and Sonny has been staying home for the past two weeks and he has been driving her nuts. Today he had a business meeting and she wants him to go to it.

Carly: honey, just go to your meeting.

Sonny: What if you need me?

Carly: I will be fine and plus I will call you if something happens.

Sonny: alright. You call the first minute that you feel anything.

Carly: I will. Love you

Sonny: love you too.

Sonny heads and leaves for his meeting and it's been about two hours when her labor pains start to really kick in. Carly heads over to the phone and dials her husband's number but it goes to voicemail.

Sonny: Hey, it's me. I can't reach the phone right not but leave a message.

Carly: Go to the hospital when you get this.

It's been three hours since she got to the hospital and her husband is still not at the office or answering her phone calls. Bobbie helps her daughter gives birth. Carly gives birth to a baby girl. Bobbie calls her son-in-law and he finally answers the phone.

Sonny: hey.

Bobbie: Sonny, you need to go to the hospital.

Sonny: okay. I will be there in a little bit. Why did Carly did not call me?

Bobbie: She tried but there was no answer from what she said.

Sonny: okay, Tell her that I will be there in a little bit.

Sonny finally gets to the hospital and runs into Carly's room.

Sonny: hey sorry. I am here.

Carly: I tried to call you.

Sonny: I know. Is this our daughter?

Carly: yes. I thought a name for her.

Sonny: What's is it?

Carly: Charlotte Adela.

Sonny: after your best-friend and my mom?

Carly: yes.

Sonny: I love it.

Sonny and Carly kiss and relax for the rest of the time that Carly was in the hospital.

(The Future)

Sonny and Carly were celebrating Charlotte's third birthday and Alexis is hanging out with Kristina a little more.

Alexis: Thank you for giving me time with her.

Sonny: your welcome.

Alexis: it's important for both Molly and Kristina and the rest of the kids to know each other

Sonny: I know. So your daughter (Sam) is my best-friend's wife now and the mother of his child?

Alexis: yes.

Sonny: Well I am happy for them.

Alexis: Me too.

_**Author note: **_Well that's it, I am finished with Kristina's mom's storyline. I hope that you like it.


End file.
